Heed the Warning Bell,For They Are Coming
by rain-days
Summary: Set 15 years after Lucius and Ivy wed.The village is still living it's 'secret'.Their daughter finds out what happens when you cross the forbidden line.Much to the town's horror, the creatures exist,and keep making sure they're not forgotten. . Fin .
1. Prologue

  
  
Lucius sat beside Ivy at the long wooden tables. Food was spread out up and down the tables. People were talking to eachother, quietly, loudly, but all joyfully. For this was a joyful thing. Lucius and Ivy were married just a few hours ago, and now was the feast, later would be the dancing.  
  
Lucius held Ivy's hand as she was talking to her older sister, Kitty. He looked down to the food on his plate and smiled to himself.  
  
"Will you dance with me on our wedding night?" Ivy had asked him a year ago, both of them sitting on her porch. Lucius had confessed to her, had told her things he hadn't even thought about telling anyone else. His only fear was that something would happen to her.  
  
"...If I wish to speak, I'll open my mouth and do so." Is what Lucius told her, after she asked why he wouldn't say what's in his head. Then after a bit Lucius promised her, "And I will dance with you on our wedding night."   
  
He again smiled to himself, remembering when they kissed. Often Lucius wondered how Ivy could be so wise, and be able to get anyone to say or do just about anything.  
  
He picked up his fork, poking a few pieces of potatoes and put them in his mouth, keeping his head down. He always was the quiet type, the type to keep to himself, but right now...with all that was going on, the people happily chatting to each other, a few kids playing in the grass, and Ivy, his new wife, sitting on his side, it was very, very hard to keep quiet.  
  
Lucius leaned in closer to Ivy and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ivy."  
  
She smiled and looked at him, "And I love you."  
  
"Will you dance with me tonight?" He asked her quietly.  
  
Ivy smiled, "Of course I'll dance with you on our wedding night." She kissed his cheek and Lucius grinned and looked down to his plate once again. It was very hard to keep quiet.  
  
wXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXw  
  
After the dance, Lucius and Ivy sat on resting rock together. Ivy looked down to the ground, "You've been asking your color all night."  
  
Lucius looked to Ivy, he had not been asking it out loud. But it was true, he'd been wanting to know ever since she told him about being able to see him by his color. "Yes..." He said softly.  
  
"Do you truly want to know?" She asked with a smile.  
  
His brown eyes flickered down to the ground then back to her, "Yes..." He said with the same softness in his voice.  
  
"It a color of green...not just a plain green though...A very deep color of green that sometimes seems to have white or red with it... It's hard to explain."  
  
Lucius nodded and looked up into the sky holding onto the type of crown made from flowers that had been made for the two of them. He looked to the one on Ivy's gold honey hair and smiled to himself. His attention turned to the torches that were being lit on the edge of the forest, someone in a yellow cloak was climbing up the ladder to be on watch.  
  
"Shall we go home, Lucius?" She asked, standing up, putting out a hand for him.  
  
Lucius nodded "Alright." He took her hand in his, starting to walk back to the Village. 


	2. The Quiet Room

Lucius stood before his two children. He let out a sigh and looked at Anna, who was the older of the two, fourteen . Her hair was golden in color like Ivy's but she had Lucius' dark brown eyes. She stood with her arms hanging at her sides staring up to her father trying to put an innocent look on her face. Lucius looked to Nicholas who was nearly in tears staring up at him. Wetting his lips he looked back to her, "Anna, why do you scare your brother?"  
  
Anna looked to her mother who was now walking out to them then back to Lucius, "Well father... I do it because it's so simple." She answered coolly, glancing down to her seven year old brother who now had tears running down his cheeks. "I said I was sorry."  
  
"But you said it while laughing!" Nicholas cried.  
  
"Anna, you always say you're sorry... but it keeps happening. We've warned you time and time again not to scare him, to act how a sister should to her younger brother."   
  
Anna said nothing, but she looked up to the gray August sky. It wasn't very summer like. She pressed her lips together and turned her gaze to the forest. The forest had always interested her. At night, people in yellow cloaks would light the torches that lined the edge of the forest. Someone was in the tower each night, also in yellow cloaks. Yellow was the safe color, and red was the bad color. Red was her favorite color for some reason though. Maybe because it was forbidden made Red seem so much... better then the other colors. Anna smiled to herself at this thought.  
  
"Anna, are you listening?" Ivy asked her with a bit of a frown on her face.  
  
Looking to her mother she cleared her throat, "Yes..."   
  
"Then tell me what did we say?"  
  
Anna looked between her mother and father, "I – well – you said that... er- I mean – "

Lucius sighed once again, "Anna... I think you need to go to the quite room."  
  
She felt and heard herself gasp, "Why?" Anna demanded, "For scaring him a few times."  
  
"You were trying to push me into the forest!" Nicholas said, hugging his mother quietly, now completely crying.  
  
"I –I-" She stammered looking up into her father's face, "I didn't mean anything by it!"  
  
Lucius rubbed his forehead and then dropped his arm to his sides, it tore at his heart to send his daughter to the room, but she really had scared Nicholas to much. At least once or twice a week, Lucius would find Nicholas sitting outside his and Ivy's room, crying. "I'm sorry Anna, but we warned you too many times. I'll come get you at dinner."  
  
Anna stared up at him; dinner was about four hours from now. She frowned, "Fine." She held up her head and turned around making her way to the Quiet Room. Anna didn't stop when the other kids asked her what she was doing. She made her way past them, adults, livestock, without a single glance. Walking up the steps she pushed opened the door and walked inside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
She said in the rocking chair that was in the corner. Staring out of the window she started to rock back and forth in it, the creaking from it filled the room. Tears were building up in her eyes, but she held them in. She would not cry because of this.

Slowly she stopped rocking and looked around the silent room. One of the scariest things to Anna was to be alone in silence. Anna frowned and started to rock again, trying to cause at least a little noise. To be sent to the Quiet Room was one of the biggest punishments. Be alone in a small room, nothing but quietness for hours. Yelling only made it seem worse. When she was around seven, she kept yelling so it wouldn't seem so quiet, but it only made her seem more alone. It made her feel like no one was even outside.  
  
Anna again looked outside the window, gazing to the forest. She wondered if the forbidden line was, well, just that line, or if you could go some feet over it without anything happening. She wondered what would happen if you crossed that line. Anna sat up straight in the rocking chair, making a mental note to herself to find out for herself.


	3. The Warning Bell

Anna helped her mother wash the dishes. Ivy would scrub them clean, and Anna would dry them with the pale yellow towel next to the sink. Anna looked to her mother before drying a plate, "I am sorry for scaring Nicholas." She said softly.  
  
Ivy smiled, "And have you told Nicholas that...without laughing?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Why haven't you?"  
  
Anna shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because it's sort of fun to scare him..." She added on quickly, "But I am honestly sorry. I just can't resist sometimes. I mean... I do love him, and I put him before myself. Or if it was a danger...time... I'd put myself before him. I mean he'd be more important then myself."  
  
Ivy smiled again and nodded once, "I understand, Anna."  
  
She grinned and wiped off her wet hands, then handed the towel to her mother. From her bedroom (along with Nicholas's) she heard her father give a hearty laugh. Nicholas's giggling soon followed. Anna loved it when her father laughed, it always could cheer her up. Her father, Anna noticed, talked quite a lot around them, but when he was away from them, with others from the village he wasn't much for speaking. Sometimes, late at night, she'd see Lucius on the porch, busy writing for some talk with the elders the next day.  
  
Lucius came out to them after a few minutes, "He's sleeping now...I'm quite tired myself, think I'll be going to bed." He kissed Anna's forehead and smiled at her, "You'll be better to Nicholas?" He asked her.  
  
Anna smiled and nodded, "Yes, I promise. I mean it this time."  
  
"That's good." Lucius kissed her forehead again then looked to Ivy softly, "Will you be in soon?"   
  
Ivy nodded, "Yes, dear." She smiled softly and Lucius nodded then walked into their bedroom.  
  
Anna looked to her mother, "I don't mean to cause any harm... Just curious."

"Too curious for your own good at times." She smiled then kissed Anna, "Sweet dreams, Anna."  
  
She watched her mother go, "Sweet dreams..."  
  
XwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwX  
  
Anna turned to her side in her bed, her arm under her pillow. She watched Nicholas sleep, a quiet snore every so often. He was sleeping peacefully. There was silence through-out the house. Wetting her lips, she slowly stood up and stepped over the floorboards she knew creaked. She walked to the window that was a few steps from the foot of their beds. She gazed out of the window to the torches in the distance, beyond those was the forest.

This was the perfect time.

She kneeled next to her bed and pulled out the yellow cloak from under her bed. Anna grabbed her shoes and stood up, silently walking of their room, and out of the house.  
  
Once she was outside, Anna put on the shoes and threw the cloak over her nightgown and started to carefully walk towards the forest. She kept to the shadows the best that she could. She glanced up to the white moon hanging in the sky then looked down to the ground, stepping over a large tree root. Something ran from the bottom of the tower to the hill that she often played on, probably a deer or something like that.  
  
She stopped and looked over to the watch tower to the left of her. Anna pulled up her hood and walked in between the torches, over the forbidden line.  
  
Instantly she was in the forest. The dark forest...Shadows from the trees were dancing on the ground. Anna caught glimpse of red. She picked it and saw that it was a type of berry. She gazed at it. Red was an amazing color. Anna put in the pocket of the cloak then turned, walking out of the forest.  
  
She was halfway back to her house when she heard the unmistakable noise. The warning bell. Anna froze in place and looked over her shoulder into the distance. The bell, from this distance, was quite small, but it was undoubtedly swinging from side to side. It was loud, quick, urgent.  
  
Anna wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She was in too much fear to run. The bell echoed in her mind, but all around her she heard people frantically moving in their homes. Someone in the distance was shouting her name, and she recognized it at her father's. There was a cry from the tower, and instantly the bell stopped. Her wish to run came true in one sudden motion.  
  
Before she knew it, she was running faster then she ever did in her whole life. Her heart was pounding wildly, but there wasn't time to breath.  
  
Her house was just ahead, just a bit farther. She could see her father running towards her. His hand was around Anna's, pulling her into the house.  
  
They were in the small room, under the floorboards. Anna stared up, realizing that the something that was running wasn't a deer. It was the thing that the bell was warning for... The bell had been ringing wildly, but then it came to an instant stop while she was outside. There was no reason for it...  
  
In less the person could no longer ring it....


	4. Broken Truce

Anna stood before the simple wooden coffin silently. Taking a breath, she looked down to her shoes. The man that had been in the tower last night is the one now in the coffin. Anna remembered that she'd talk to him every-now and then... Travis was his name. He had a handsome face. Soft Black hair that was a bit wavy that fell on his shoulders. Anna often seen him outside, that was the reason why he had such a suntanned face that was slowly fading along with the summer. He had dark blue cheerful eyes. She remembered when he had his twentieth birthday celebration. That was just last year.  
  
Feeling her mother's hands on her shoulders, Anna let herself be led away from the coffin that was slowly being covered by dirt. Looking over her shoulder Anna felt tears in her eyes thinking of last night. The bell had been ringing wildly, Travis was still alive then. She bit her bottom lip, remembering when she heard a cry and the bell suddenly stopped. She knew deep down that he was killed, but hearing someone else say it out loud that he was, was utterly shocking to her.

Before she knew it she was sitting at the long wooden tables that were often used when something happened that involved the village. Parties, Weddings, or ... funerals. Things such as that. She sat in between Ivy and Nicholas. Ivy was softly talking to Lucius. Nicholas was slowly eating a biscuit. She took a spoonful of potatoes and put it up to her mouth, but she couldn't eat it. It was too sickening for her.

Anna put the spoon back onto the plate and slowly looked around. The eyes of others were on her. They had heard from someone that they had seen her outside. As far as they knew or were concerned, she was in the forest and the creatures had seen her. To them, she was the one that had broken the truce with the creatures they do not speak of. But she had seen a creature before she entered the forest, before she crossed the line. She hadn't told anybody this yet. She would tell them though during the meeting.

She held her stomach and looked past Ivy to Lucius. Anna had heard that he too had crossed the borderline before. He had been giving her sympathy, he too knew what it was like to be too curious for your own good. Anna had picked red, as did her father.  
  
"Are you feeling well,Anna?" Her mother suddenly asked her.  
  
Anna shook her head,, "No..." She groaned. Anna was feeling sick to her stomach, but she was sure it was from what happened last night.  
  
"She's looking sick." Nicholas said, leaning away from Anna.  
  
"Do you want to go to go home?" Lucius asked, a concerned look on his face.  
  
Anna nodded, "Yes..."  
  
Ivy stood up, "Well come on then... I'll walk with you."  
  
She stood up and took her mother's hand softly, walking with her back to their house.

XwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwX

Anna stood before the people of the village in the meeting room. She had her hands folded together behind her back nervously.  
  
"What were you doing last night?"  
  
She frowned, they knew, but yet they still asked, "I was... I took a cloak and passed the forbidden line, picked a red berry, and was on my way back when I heard the warning bell." Anna said clearly, though she could feel her legs, hands, and arms shaking.  
  
"Why did you go into the forest?"   
  
"Curiosity." She said shortly, after all, it was the truth.  
  
The elder that was asking the question was a balding man with a kind face, "That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Well... I did see something before I went into the forest, I didn't pay much attention to it at the time though. I thought it was a deer..."   
  
People perked up at hearing this, "It wasn't?"  
  
"No... The way it moved...I've never saw a deer move like it. Nor have I seen a wolf, coyote, or bear move like it."  
  
"What do you suggest it was?"

Anna sighed, "The creature we do not speak of."  
  
Even though they knew she was going to say it, there were a few gasps.  
  
"Do you realize what your saying?" The elder asked her.  
  
"Yes... I'm saying that the creature came into the village before I went into the forest."  
  
"What would be the reason for this?" He asked, more to himself then to Anna.  
  
She shrugged, shaking her head, "I don't know...But I didn't cause the creature to come into our village."


	5. A Monster Outside the Window

After the questioning, people had left, talking wildly about things. There shouldn't be a reason to why the creatures had crossed the borderline. It was the truce, the understanding between the creatures and the villagers. If you don't enter the forest, they won't enter the village. That was the truce. It was broken by the creatures they do not speak of.

Anna lay in bed the night, staring up into the corner to where the cob-web was. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. Nicholas wasn't tossing or turning, he wasn't moving really that much at all. But a small soft smile was on his face. At least he could sleep, and at least he was dreaming of something better then what was happening around everyone.  
  
But Anna couldn't. She had woken up a half an hour ago, from a nightmare. She had been running in the forest, and had past a large dead tree that was knocked over. When she stepped over a section of grass, sticks, and leaves, it had fallen into a hole. Anna nearly climbed out of the hole, but the creature had seen her before she got out... It was just a foot or so from her, when she had woken up, covered in sweat, and trembling in fear.

Her mind wouldn't let the dream go, it kept replaying in her head. Anna did her best to ignore it, but she couldn't. She tried to get it out of her mind, but Anna simply could not.  
  
Wetting her lips, she looked back up to the ceiling, trying to calm herself. But the more she tried, the more afraid she became. The blankets were pulled up to her chin, as if that would somehow help. She knew that it didn't help, it didn't protect her...but... it gave her something to hope or wish on.

Anna turned to her side, so she was facing the wall. Staring at the wall, trying to focus on it seemed to make her tired. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she'd let them fall, but she'd instantly wake a moment later. This went on for a few moments, until she completely fell asleep.  
  
XwX  
  
With a gasp, Anna sat upright in bed and looked around her self. Nicholas was still sleeping, giving a quiet snore every so often. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. The sky outside the window was growing paler, it had to be around four thirty in the morning. She took a deep breath and brought her knees closer to her, hugging them to her chest. Slowly she let the breath go.  
  
Pressing her lips together, Anna silently dropped her feet from the bed to the floor. She blinked a few more times, trying to get her eyes to focus. Once again she looked to Nicholas, but he wasn't sleeping. He looked wide awake, staring at Anna. He was mouthing her name.

His face was very pale and filled with terror.  
  
"What's wrong Nicholas?" Anna asked in a whisper.  
  
Nicholas seemed unable to speak. After a moment he mumbled something.  
  
"Nicholas...What did you say?" She asked worriedly.  
  
She saw him gulp, but he suddenly found his voice, "There's... A monster outside the window..."  
  
Anna's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"Outside the window." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
Anna stared at him but slowly gathered enough courage to look at the window, she saw nothing. Standing up, she slowly walked across the floorboards, and stood a few inches away from the window, looking out of it, "Nicholas...I don't see anything." Anna frowned to herself and was about to look back to him until she saw something move in front of the window.   
  
She didn't look at it directly, but from the corner of her eye she saw something in a red cloak staring at her.  
  
She heard Nicholas give a quiet cry, but then in fear go silent. Anna would've screamed if she could. She was too filled with terror to do anything though, she couldn't look away, look at it, or move away.

It moved away from the window, but Anna didn't. She was too afraid.  
  
The hand of the creature suddenly swung against the window and someone screamed. It took a moment before Anna realized that Nicholas had. In a swift instant, she was pulling Nicholas out of the room.  
  
Anna bumped into something and she gasped, and standing in front of her younger brother, she whipped around to face whatever it was. But it was Lucius, "What happened?"  
  
"The cre-creature!" Nicholas shouted.  
  
Though the warning was late, the bell suddenly could be heard.


	6. Seeing Red

Anna stood next to her father, who, like Anna, was staring up in between the cracks of the floorboards. See continued to stare up, listening to what was going on outside. There were noises, sometimes it sounded like glass shattering, or wood braking.

Without looking, she knew her mother was trying to comfort Nicholas. He was clinging to Ivy, his eyes closed very tightly. That's always what he did. Anna use to do it also. But when she was truly frightened she'd have her eyes close tightly, her hands over her eyes. She'd not want to hear or see what was going on. It was odd, to her, that she wasn't doing it. She was staring up, listening intently.  
  
Her hands, arms, and legs were shaking violently. It was a wonder how she could stay standing. Anna didn't understand herself, her mind was quite calm but the rest of her body was panicking.  
  
She felt her father's hand on her own shaking one, "Don't worry..." Lucius said just above a whisper, "It'll be over soon."  
  
Anna looked up to her father and she nodded, "Yes..." Her voice answered in a quiet voice. She gulped and closed her eyes, the memory of when she was five flashed back to her mind.  
  
The little girl was watching her uncle in interest. His clothes were always perfect, no wrinkles. Hers would be covered in dirt though. The man looked away from his wife, Kitty who was walking away from the two of them, to Anna. "How have you been, Ann?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave a sweet shy smile, "Good."  
  
"Good?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.  
  
Anna nodded, "Yes." She said in the same small child tone.  
  
Christop took a few steps closer to her and smiled, "Well, you're growing if anything." He said holding his hand down an inch or so below her eyes, "You use to be just this tall."  
  
"That's when I was little though!" She said, and she lifted his hand to her head, "Now I'm this tall."  
  
Smiling, he kneeled in front of her, "Yes, I can see that." He lowered his eyes down to the grass then back to her dark ones, "So... Do you miss your cousin? Michael really misses you... Feels awful that he can't come out and play with you. He is sick though."  
  
Anna looked down, "I know..." She said quietly with a nod. Though Michael was six years older, she'd always love to tag along with him.  
  
"He asked for me to give this to you." He took a small yellow flower from his pocket and handed it to her. Christop then stood up, "Well... I suppose Ivy and Lucius will be out looking for you soon. I should be getting you home before it takes to long." Christop put out his hand for her but sudden had a look of pain on his face.  
  
The creature was behind him, and had whipped it's claws down his back.  
  
He let out a yell and stumbled forward, knocking Anna to the ground. He fell and leaned over her, trying to protect her. But every few seconds he'd take a sudden gasp of air in pain.  
  
Anna heard her uncle's cries, she covered her ears, not wanting to hear him any longer. She had her eyes closed as if that would someone help. A cry escaped her mouth as she felt a sharp pain on her lower arm.  
  
After a few more moment she felt a couple others helping Christop off of her. Someone softly pulled Anna up so she was sitting. She watched her uncle; there were a few grass stains on his front. On his back... his clothes were torn and his jacket was stained with blood. The creature though, was no where in sight.   
  
"You need to get that cleaned." Someone said to her and Anna looked to her sleeve which was ripped, and covered with blood.   
  
"Anna?" A voice tore her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes and looked at her father, "It's done now..." He climbed the ladder then helped Anna up. She looked at Nicholas was shaking very badly. Anna watched her father help Ivy up.  
  
Anna knew she should stay there, but she couldn't help herself. Before anyone could stop her, she ran outside. Anna ran around the corner to the window which the creature had past earlier... It was completely shattered. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down expecting to see the pieces of glass... But there was something else...

Her favorite color.  
  
She gasped at the small clutter of red flowers. Anna took a few steps away from it and looked around herself; this wasn't the only bunch of red. Some others were now staring at the red patches of flowers.  
  
"Anna! You shouldn't be out here!" Nicholas said, walking toward her. He didn't see the small hole in the ground though. Nicholas tripped landing in a patch of the red flowers. His eyes widened as he stared down at the flowers.  
  
Not wanting him to scream, Anna quickly pulled him off of the ground.   
  
"There's red everywhere!" Someone in the distance shouted.


	7. Sewing

({Before I start... Christop didn't die. I was thinking about having him...die, then I just couldn't do it. So he was just... attacked...badly, but still alive... Ooh, and the comment about saying 'Lucius' and 'Ivy' sounds a bit disrespectful... well I thought always using 'Mother' and 'Father' would get a bit...Too used?})  
  
Anna sat next to Nicholas and her father on the benches in the meeting hall. She glanced down to her younger brother who was staring at his small brown shoes. Softly she reached out and held his hand. He looked up to her and Anna tried to put on a smile, "Don't worry, Nicholas...Everything will be alright."  
  
Nicholas tightly held onto his sister's hand, "Are you sure?" Anna looked to her parents who were intently listening to one of the elders talk. She took a breath and gave a single nod, but she didn't know. Eventually all of this had to stop, didn't it? Maybe...Maybe the way it would stop was for the creature to kill more people of the village. Anna felt goosebumps make their way up her arm as she focused her attention back to the meeting.  
  
"Does anyone, anyone at all of any idea of how all of this was started?" An elder with thinning hair asked, pacing back and fourth in front of the villagers. Everyone looked at each other, hoping someone would have the answer, but no one did.

Ivy stared ahead blankly, a thoughtful look on her face. Anna watched her mother then looked back to the elder. Anna knew him; his name was Samuel Jefferson, or, Mr. Jefferson. He had helped bandage Anna's cut she got from the creature when she was younger. Their eyes met for a brief moment but that was broken quickly by Anna looking down. "Anna Hunt." He said suddenly and everyone's gaze turned to her.  
  
But her gaze was on the wooden floor, she didn't want to again be questioned.  
  
"Anna." Her father said softly in her ear. She lifted her eyes to him and he nodded toward the elders to the front, "You can do it..."  
  
She frowned but stood up, folding her shaking hands behind her back, "Yes...?"  
  
"When you went into the forest... You told us that you saw a creature before you went in."  
  
"Yes." Anna said clearly. She already had to answer these types of questions before. Couldn't they remember the answers?  
  
"Are you sure that what you say was a creature? Maybe you were only seeing things...?"

She looked up to him "No." She said firmly, "I wasn't seeing things. It was the thing we do no speak of."

"And how can you be so sure?" He asked. She knew he wasn't very much trying to...but he was making it all sound like it was Anna's fault.  
  
"How can I?" Anna scowled, "I think I'd know when I've seen a creature, or have seen nothing. After all... My uncle and I came in very close contact with one. He was attacked-" From the corner of her eye, she saw Cristop cringe at this, "- I've still got the scar from when I was scratched." Her voice was rising steadily, "I saw the creature in the village border before I went into the forest. It is not my fault."

"Anna!" Whispered Nicholas pulling at her skirt, "Don't yell at the elders."

Anna sat back down and looked at her father, "It isn't my fault... I did see it." She then looked past Nicholas to her mother, "I really did."  
  
XwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwX  
  
Anna walked out of the schoolhouse and sighed, starting to walk back to her home. She looked down to the grass that seemed to have lost it's summer green... Pressing her lips together, Anna lightly kicked a small rock that was in front of her foot. This is her something to do.  
  
The red flowers that seemed to appear out of nowhere the day before, where now all gone. People spent all day, picking the flowers to have them thrown back into the forest, buried, or else burned.  
  
The wind blew her hair in front of her eyes and Anna stopped walking. Slowly she looked over to the forest. The leaves were slowly losing their green color, slowly dying. Tree tops softly swayed with the breeze. She put her hands into the pocket of her long dark blue skirt, gazing at the forest.  
  
Looking around herself, she saw that she was alone.  
  
Clearing her throat, Anna started her walked to the edge of the forest.  
  
At the edge she stopped and glanced around, still, no one with in sight. Anna paused for a moment and looked at her clothes. She had none of the safe color on her clothes. Her eyes looked to the forest again, taking a breath, she crossed the borderline.  
  
Leaves crunched and sticks snapped under her shoes. Silently letting out the breath, she walked a bit further in. She had heard that the creatures may take pity on a few of the villagers. Then again, she had heard that her mother's friend was killed by a creature... Noah was his name. But... her mother had somehow gotten past the creatures, hadn't she?  
  
The feel of water woke her from her thoughts and she quickly stepped out of the puddle.  
Looking over her shoulder she saw that the village was a distance away, but still was in sight...You just had to look quite hard to see it. Sighing, she started to turn back but a red rose had caught her eye.  
  
Anna kneeled next to it and reached out a hand to pick it, but a thorn pricked her soft skin. Pulling her hand away she saw that her finger was bleeding, but only a bit. Blood was also red. The bad color. If the creatures were attracted to red, so they were to blood... They could cause bleeding... Suddenly, she felt a shiver go up her spine and she picked a single petal, carefully walking back to the borderline.  
  
She stood behind a tree, and made sure no one was watching before she quickly crossed the line. Slowly, she started to walk back to her home back was quickly stopped by Nicholas.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Nothing, what are you doing out here?"   
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"You found me... What do you need?"  
  
"We're to go to our aunt and uncle's house for dinner... Kitty and Christop."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and nodded, "I know who you mean. We only have one aunt and uncle after all... Why do we have to?"  
  
"Father's sick...He's sleeping now." Nicholas shrugged, "So come on..." He took his sister's hand and started pulling her to the village, but stopped. "Your bleeding...What happened?" He asked, looking down at her finger.  
  
She stared down at him then glanced to her finger. After a moment Anna said, "A needle... I was sewing." Anna walked ahead of her younger brother.  
  
Nicholas stood there, staring after her, "You were sewing out here? By the forest?"


	8. The Reason Why

After dinner, which consisted of ham, potatoes, and corn Anna and Nicholas sat in their cousin's room. Well, it use to be his room...when he was younger. Michael was twenty now though. He had kind hazel eyes, and a mop of brown hair, which was slightly curly. He was tall too and pretty strong as well.  
  
Michael picked up Nicholas easily by his arms, lifting him a couple feet off of the wooden floors, "Your growing... Soon you'll be taller then me, Nicholas." He said with a wide grin.  
  
Nicholas laughed, "I will be! Just you wait!"   
  
He smiled then set Nicholas down onto the floor, "I think my mother's make a pie... Why don't you go and help her?"  
  
Nicholas nodded and ran to the door, but he stopped and turned around, "Apple pie? I only like apple pie... Don't I, Anna? I only like apple."  
  
Anna nodded, "Yes...only apple."  
  
Michael nodded, "I think it is apple pie. Go and see." He said nudging Nicholas out of the door.  
  
"Okay!" Nicholas walked out of the room, and Michael closed the door.  
  
He sighed then turned back and looked at Anna for a brief moment, before sitting next to her on his old bed. Silently he looked down to the blanket. Anna frowned, watching her cousin. He'd be the one that she'd look up to for advice of some kind and Michael always did his best to answer her. When he couldn't though, he'd tell her that she should ask her mother. "But I'm asking you, Michael..." Is what she'd always she to that.  
  
Letting out a soft breath, she continued to watch him and slowly he lifted his eyes to her. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out and held his cousin's hand. He gave it a squeeze, forcing a smile. Anna did the same.  
  
"I believe you, Anna."  
  
"About...?"

"I don't believe you caused those we do not speak of to come into the village, Anna... I don't believe for a second that you caused it."

She glanced down to the blanket then back to him, "And why do you believe me?"

"Because... The day before I went into the forest..."  
  
Anna stared at her cousin in disbelief. "But... Only doing that shouldn't cause all this."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, looking at her, "I went into the forest... For quite a distance I did..."  
  
"But why?"

"I thought...Well I wasn't thinking..." He took a breath, weighing the words in his mind, "It wasn't a wise thing, I see that now... But I went into the forest and I... I took half of the meat that we threw into the forest... I took half of that and dropped it into a very deep hole I found... I thought they'd jump in after it and get stuck there, and die... I thought it would be a good idea... I was only trying to help the village." He let go of Anna's hand as he stared down to the floor.  
  
Anna opened her mouth to say something, but she found that she couldn't.  
  
"They know that I was trying to kill them... I crossed the line, took their food and dropped it in a hole to kill them... That's why they came into the village." Michael faded off for a moment but continued on, "And I heard that you were being blamed... I didn't want you to be, Anna....But I- I couldn't work up enough courage to say what I did... They'd surely kill me."  
  
"The creatures?"  
  
"The elders." Michael said softly.  
  
"They wouldn't..."  
  
"They would." He got off of the bed and took something out of the sack he had with him.

Anna watched him, "What's that...?"  
  
He flashed a painful smile to Anna as he threw on the yellow cloak, "I've got watch duty...I'm not sure if it's lucky or unlucky that someone else is with me." For the past days, two people had to be on watch.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... I'd be deathly afraid to stay in the tower by myself, because then the creatures could easily get me. Then again, since someone else is with me... They may be killed just like I will be."  
  
Anna stared at him, her mouth opened in shock, a shiver ran up her spine. He didn't say 'like I could be' but he said, 'like I will be'.

Anna shook her head, "You wouldn't be killed, Michael."  
  
"Let us hope not... But Anna, you too went into the forest... So be very careful...please."  
  
"If you'll be."  
  
Michael nodded then hugged Anna, and she could feel that he was shaking. He gave her a weak smile, then left her in the room.  
  
Michael's voice though was still heard as he opened the door, "Ah, I see it is apple pie!" Then came a couple good-byes before she heard the door shut behind Michael.  
  
Anna sat there, her face in her hands. 


	9. If You Can't See It, It Isn't There

Anna sat on the porch, staring at the watch tower in the distance silently. She could just make out two figures in yellow moving around. One was Michael and the other, well, she wasn't too sure of. She let out a yawn as she hugged her knees closer to her, resting her chin on the skirt of her long, nearly worn-out, dress. Her hair was out of her face, braided then tied off with a white ribbon. Her mother had did it for her.  
  
Anna loved her mother, but she was at times uncomfortable. Like, for instance, if she was lying, or trying to hide something. Her mother seemed able to read her mind, and soon Anna was confessing everything she had done. Tonight while her mother was braiding her hair was one of those times, but fortunately her mother didn't keep pressing Anna for the answer.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ivy asked concerned, but she did not stop braiding.   
  
"Nothing." Anna replied too quickly. And at this, Lucius had looked at her. Obviously he hadn't noticed what was wrong. But that was fine with Anna, some matters she didn't

wish for them to know.

"Your worried for your cousin aren't you?" And at hearing this, Nicholas also concernedly looked up wanting to know why to be worried for their cousin.

Taking a breath she shrugged, "I am."  
  
"Why?" Her father asked in a shaky voice, his face still was pale, but his eyebrow was quirked.  
  
"Well he is on watching duty tonight." Anna said. It was the truth, but she was also worried from what he had said to her only a half an hour before.  
  
"But he's got another person with him. Isabelle's older brother." Nicholas chimed into the conversation. All eyes turned to him for a moment, they all knew that he liked Isabelle as a crush. Nicholas's cheeks turned a bright red and he hastily looked away. Ivy continued braiding then, Anna looked down to her hands folded in her lap, and Lucius put a hand over his mouth with a sigh.   
  
"Lucius, you should really go back and lie in bed." His wife instructed, looking towards him and he nodded, standing up.  
  
He stopped in the doorway though, "Why do you worry about Michael? He'll be alright. I know he will..."  
  
Anna's eyes flashed to her father's face and she thought, 'But he tempted the creatures and you don't know that. You don't know if he'll be alright.' But Anna just nodded, "Yes, father."  
  
Lucius gave a solemn nod and the left into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Nicholas looked to his mother and sister then with a cheerful smile.  
  
Feeling that her mother was done, Anna stood up, "Can I sit on the porch for a while? To get some fresh air."   
  
"Yes, Anna."  
  
She nodded then opened the front door and she saw Nicholas scramble to Ivy, "Can you tell me a story tonight, mama?" He usually always would her 'mama', when he was with her, but if her was around the other boys of his age he'd just say, 'mother'.

Ivy nodded, "Yes, let's go tuck you in." She said, standing up, taking her son's hand, "I heard that you got apple pie tonight." Was the last thing Anna heard as she walked out of the house to sit on the porch.   
  
Anna continued to stare at the watch tower.

With a sigh, she stood up to go back into the house, but then she stopped. It would be a nice thing to visit Michael, just to see how he was doing. It was that simple. She'd see how he was then be back within minutes.   
  
She smiled to herself and walked down the steps, walking across the grass. Dead leaves crunched under her feet and Anna looked at the tall old twisted tree, it had already lost all of it's leaves. The branches swayed with the wind, giving a few creaks.

Looking ahead, she continued on the watch tower was slowly growing with each step she took. She was halfway to the tower now.  
  
But suddenly Anna stopped, getting the feeling as if someone was watching her. She glanced around herself and saw nobody. All of the curtains were pulled over the windows of the houses.

A shiver made it's way up her spine. She could feel goosebumps running up her arms, and the hairs on the back of her neck felt as if they were standing up.   
  
Anna held her breath, listening for noises. The only noise though was the creaking branches of the old tree.

She gripped her dress, trying to control the shaking of her hands.

With a gulp she closed her eyes, mumbling to herself, 'If I can't see it, it isn't there. If I can't see it, it isn't there.' Her eyes were still closed, her head lowered to the ground as she turned and started to make her way back to her house.  
  
Walking with her eyes closed didn't seem to be such a good idea though. Without warning, Anna tripped in a hole. For a moment she lie on the ground. Her mother could make her way around easily. But Anna could not take five steps without falling.

Scowling, she lifted herself to her knees and repeated, 'If I can't see it, it isn't there.'

Pressing her lips together, Anna sighed. Something seemed to make her look up though. It was like someone was tilting her head up.  
  
Anna slowly lifted her head to see eyes staring back at her.  
  
No, scratch that. Anna couldn't see the eyes. The blackness under the hood was staring at her.  
  
The blackness under the forbidden colored hood.  
  
It was the creature.  
  
Anna's eyes widened and she stared at it in silence. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. It surprised her that she did not fall dead at that instant.  
  
'The bell isn't ringing. How could it sneak in?' It was also amazingly surprising of how calm her mind was behaving.

Even though it was night, and it was in the shadows... She could see it... It was there.

'Maybe it will be quick and painless.' A voice told her in her head, 'No.' A different voice argued 'It will hurt beyond belief. Just a scratch from it felt as if it may cause death. It will hurt.'  
  
'Maybe it's blind.' The first voice said.

Those the villagers do not speak of took a step closer towards her. 


	10. Her Promise

Anna stared at it. The creature covered by a red cloak. It was staring directly at her, slowly making it's way towards her. Oddly though, she thought of what the town and her parents would think of her. After all, she said she was just going to go out to the porch. But she didn't. She was going to walk to the watch tower. She got herself into it.  
  
She sat there, on her knees in the cold dewy grass watching it advance upon her.

What would poor Nicholas think of his deceased older sister? Who would protect him when Ivy and Lucius could not always be there? Who would help him during school, and help him when he got pushed down or fell during a game? That's her job as an older sister; help and protect him. Her father and mother made her promise that she'd do it before Nicholas was born.  
  
She remembered that.

They were at the midwife's home. Anna was told to leave the room. Reluctantly, she did. Then Anna was told that she maybe should go to someone else's home. But her father was their, as was her aunt, her uncle, Christop was no where to be found though. Her grandfather and grandmother were there. A neighbor said she could stay at their home until it was all over with.

And so she did, for ten minutes. When they were busy with something, Anna snuck out and stood outside the house in the cold December snow. She remembered standing next to the house, shivering uncontrollable. But she knew she couldn't go in, but she didn't want to be away.

So she waited as the large snowflakes fell onto her hair as she stared down into the endless white.  
  
Anna was hoping that she didn't make her mother yell like that when she was born. Her father, who was usually quiet around others, was also being very loud. In a different way though. In a way that made Anna smile.

Finally she heard the crying of a baby and Anna looked over her shoulder to the house.  
  
With a grin on her face, she ran inside, squeezing in between the adults. She looked at her mother who was holding a bundle of blankets, smiling down to the babe in it. Her father sat beside her, also smiling down.  
  
But they both looked up when they heard Anna, and they smiled.  
  
Anna bit her bottom lip, the wide smile still plastered onto her face.  
  
She ran next to her father and he pulled her up into his lap so she could look down upon the baby as well. "That's Nicholas, Anna." He whispered in her ear, "He's your baby brother."  
  
Still smiling, Anna leaned in closer to the baby and smiled putting her finger next to his small hand softly. He gripped Anna's finger and her heart swelled. "Hello Nicholas, I'm Anna." She said in a whisper to her brother, "I'm your older sister..." Anna looked to Ivy who smiled back at her. Lowering her voice to an even quieter whisper she said, "I'll always help you, protect you, and love you." With that Anna leaned in to kiss his forehead.  
  
Anna blinked. She promised Nicholas that she'd always be there for him. He was only seven now. He still had many, many more years that he'll need help.  
  
The creature was only a few strides away from Anna.  
  
"Please, Lord..." She said silently.  
  
Without another thought, Anna was on her feet and running to the watch tower before she knew it.

'Don't look back, don't look back' her mind shouted at her. Why she didn't listen, she had no clue.

Anna looked over her shoulder to see the creature about twenty feet from her, but it was quickly closing the space.

She continued to run, her heart pounding in her chest, very short breaths, jumping over a few dips or holes that she knew were there.  
  
Her eyes flew to the ladder, and she reached out for it, climbing it as fast as she could.

"Michael!" She screamed as she pounded on the door. She hoped they heard her. Anna looked down and saw that that it was just getting to the ladder by the time a hand was gripping onto her shoulder as he she got pulled up. She slammed the door and locked it without thinking.  
  
There was a scratching noise on the bottom side and Anna slowly backed up, staring at it with wide eyes.  
  
Suddenly though, it just stopped. Anna looked over the side and saw a quick flash of red going into the forest.

For a long while no body spoke. They didn't even look at each other.  
  
"You should go home." The boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, apparently Isabelle's older brother, told Anna, though he was looking at his hands, "I don't think it will come back again...tonight."  
  
Anna glanced to Michael who gave a nod, "You'd be in enough trouble if...if your parent's found out about this."  
  
"Don't you have to tell the elders though?" Anna asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"We'll just leave you out of it." Both of the boys nodded.  
  
Anna nodded and slowly opened the door.  
  
"I'll walk with you." The boy, Isabelle's brother, volunteered. He said this as an unsure question, looking at Anna then to Michael.  
  
Michael looked hesitant for a moment, clearly he hadn't thought of walking Anna to her house, "Thank-you, Nathan..."  
  
Nathan tightly gripped his hands together as he looked over the side. Taking a breath, he climbed down the ladder before Anna did. When his feet were on the ground, he looked up to Anna. "Well come on..." He said in a soft, slightly shaken voice.  
  
Anna wet her lips then looked to Michael, "What about you?"

"Anna, someone has to be on watch." He said with a forceful smile, "Now go..."

"I've been gone for a while... What do I tell my parents?"

Michael's eyes darted to the forest, "Tell them... Tell them...Tell them you came out here because I was feeling ill." He looked back to Anna, "Go."  
  
Without another word, she climbed down the ladder and looked to Nathan.

Nathan stared back at her for a moment then held out his hand for her. Anna glanced to his hand then back to him. He looked at his hand then offered out his arm for him. A look of nervousness, then confusedness, and finally a look that Anna couldn't read crossed his face.  
  
"You don't have to. I can't walk on my own." Anna began in a quiet voice, but she held onto his arm anyways.  
  
"So you don't fall behind." He answered shortly, starting a brisk walk back to Anna's home.  
  
For the rest of the way back, neither of them spoke.


	11. No Objection

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Village'...But I did think up the characters and names in my story that weren't in the movie. If that means anything..._

_A.N: for those of you have been asking for longer chapters... Sorry that they aren't long. I do try. But I think I try too hard, so the chapters don't actually get _that_ longer. _

_But hey, I try._

* * *

Anna, Michael and Nathan stood before the elders in the meeting hall. 

"Why were you out there so late, Anna?" Her grandfather asked her, looking at her.

"I was... Well Michael said he felt sick... So I- I went out to see him...because he said he was sick."

"So...Michael left his post to go to your home and tell you that he felt sick, and then you both went back to the watch tower?"

"No." Michael and Anna said in together.  
  
"How did you know he was sick then?" A different elder asked, a lady. Mrs. Hunt.

"Well-"Nathan spoke up, "Michael was feeling sick... And I went to find someone, and I saw that Anna was sitting outside... I told Anna that Michael said he was feeling ill, so I brought her with me back to the tower. I thought she could somehow help him. I know I left my post and...I'm sorry for it."

"Though your intentions were good, I'm very disappointed in you, Nathan."

Nathan gave a small nod, "Yes, ma'm."  
  
Her grandfather nodded and seemed to be in deep thought. Mrs. Hunt whispered something to him, and he nodded again, "Michael and Anna... You may leave, Nathan, you need to stay and answer a few quick questions, then you can be on your way."  
  
Nathan nodded and looked to Anna and Michael who were both looking at him. He nodded for them to go, "I'll be fine." He muttered, "You two can leave."  
  
Michael nodded then hastily walked out of the door. Anna continued to watch Nathan, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I am, Anna... You go on... Go play..." He gave a smile and nodded to the door, "Go now."  
  
She nodded and walked out.

Anna closed the door and stood there quietly, looking at the ground.

After a few minutes, Anna walked a distance from the meeting hall before she came to a boy her age who was standing in front of her silently.

Anna folded her arms and stared back, "Yes?"  
  
"I say you should throw yourself out into the forest... Instead of putting meat on the rock, you should sit yourself there and wait for the creatures to come and get you."

She stared at him in shock. Anna wasn't expecting that reply. It took her a few moments for her to react.

"W- What?" She wet her lips, "What did you just say?"  
  
The boy cleared his throat and took a step closer, "I said, 'I say you should throw yourself out into the forest... Instead of putting meat on the rock, you should sit yourself there and wait for the creatures to come and get you'. Did you hear me that time?" He said in a calm tone of voice.

Her hand curled into a fist as she stared at him. Anna had never hit a person or animal in her life. But this one came easily. Her first connected with his cheek in an instant. Maybe it was the element of surprise, or from the force, but the boy dropped down to the grass, his hand pressed against his cheek. "You hit me!" He shouted angrily.  
  
Anna looked at her hand then down to him, "I did? I mean... I did. I know I did. That was what I meant to do."

He gathered himself and stood up, "Why'd you hit me?!" The boy demanded of her.  
  
"Obviously I hit you because of what you said."

"It's only the truth." The boy said defensively.  
  
"I don't care, it wasn't something very mannerly to say. It was very, very rude.. And so, for that reason, I hit you."

"You just wait, Anna Hunt. I'm telling."  
  
"Telling who? Your parents and say that you got hit by a girl because you said a very, very rude comment to her? Tell your friends that I hit you?"  
  
He scowled but said nothing. Quickly he turned and walked away.

"You hit him?" A voice asked.  
  
Anna turned to see Nathan walking toward her. She shrugged, "I... I didn't mean to. It just happened."  
  
Nathan grinned, "Well I haven't got anything against hitting him Anna. If he insulted you, you had every right to right to hit him."  
  
"Really?" Anna asked cheerfully.  
  
"I suppose." He said with a nod.  
  
"So what did they ask?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Nathan said with a reassuring smile.

They looked each other in an awkward silence. Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. Anna dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Anna!" She heard her brother yell at the top of his lungs, and Anna looked to see Nicholas running up to them, "It's time to eat."  
  
"Is that all you had to say?"  
  
Nicholas looked to Nathan, to Anna, Nathan, then back to Anna, "Yes."

"Well next time... Don't yell that loud in less it's important."  
  
Nicholas's face twisted in confusion, "I thought dinner was important."  
  
"It is. But I mean when it's something really, really important. Okay?"  
  
He nodded, "Okay then. It's time to eat, Anna." He said in a quiet but very matter-of-fact way. Nicholas smiled then left the two of them.  
  
Anna watched her brother go then looked back to Nathan, "Well..."  
  
"Yes, well..." Nathan said quietly.

The awkward silence lingered for a moment longer.  
  
"I suppose I should be going home now."  
  
"I should also..."

They both nodded a few times, and Anna turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Anna..." Nathan said before she started to walk.

"Yes?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed his mouth, changing his mind. Again he opened it, "Nothing...Nothing important... Good-night."  
  
"Good-night, Nathan."


	12. An Offer

Sorry that this isn't really that long of a chapter but... It's a chapter like... Let's just say it's like the calm before the storm. Yes, that's a good way to put it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Anna sat with Nicholas and Nathan on resting rock. Michael though, would not spend any more time with them then he had to. He'd show and tell Nicholas many things, but when Nathan or Anna would come by, he'd immediately leave. He'd would only glance at them, but he did his best not to look. This was because he felt that Anna would rather be with his friend, then him. So, his friend was no longer his friend.

Anna felt the wind blow her hair out of her face and she looked away from the ground to Nicholas. He was clearly deep in thought. She could always tell when he was. His eyes would be narrowed slightly, his mouth moving softly. He's always done that since Anna could remember. So, she looked to Nathan who also lifted his gaze from the ground to Anna. They held eye contact and Anna felt her cheeks burn, so she quickly looked away, back to Nicholas, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Nicholas suddenly snapped out of his thoughts he looked at his sister, "Nothing really."  
  
"Oh?"

He nodded then stood up, "I'm going to go pick some apples for mother... So she can make a pie."  
  
Anna smiled lightly, and taking this as a form of permission to do it, Nicholas made his way away from them.

Slowly she let out a breath as she looked up to the sky.  
  
"A bit chilly... Don't you think?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes, but it is the start of autumn... Then it'll be snowing and constantly cold." She looked back to him.

"Yes... are you cold? Right now, I mean?"

"A little bit."

Nathan took off his jacket and held it out for her to take, "Put this on."

Anna felt a smile tugging at her lips, but she shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"No, I insist...Take it."  
  
"Nathan, I mean it, I'll be fine. It isn't that cold anyways."  
  
"I don't want you to be cold though. It would be rude of me not to give you my jacket."

"You're not being rude. You offered me your coat...That's very polite, gentlemanly like."

"Anna, take it." He said softly, tilting his head to the side, watching her.

"I don't want you to be cold."

"I won't be. I'm fine. Not cold at all. I'm perfectly fine."

"You put it back on right now, Nathan."

He looked down at it then back to Anna, "Anna-"

"No... You can keep it."

"Please?" He asked with such a look on his face that she no longer could deny him of it. She took it, and put it on. Anna looked at him. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Anna said nothing but looked up to the tops of the trees. "What do you think is beyond the forest?"

"The towns are, of course...And then more towns and people after that..."

"Do you think the people in the towns are really as wicked as everyone says them to be?"  
  
"No, Anna...I don't think so."  
  
"So then they tell us that to-"

"They tell us that so we're not tempted into trying to cross the forest to get to the towns. I'm guessing."

Anna pressed her lips together as she pulled the jacket closer to her body. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked down to her feet letting out a silent sigh. Though she had the jacket on, she felt chills running up her arms. It felt as if someone was behind them, watching them. Nathan and Anna turned around at the same time, but, as far as they could tell, they were alone. Anna and Nathan looked as each other and Nathan stood up, "I think it's time to be getting back to the village."

Anna looked around and gave a nod of agreement, "I think your right." She fell into step with him, walking back to the village. Once again, she looked behind her, and from the corner of her eye, something made a quick movement. She quickened her pace into a near run, and Nathan did the same.


	13. Missing

The apples...the apples aren't red...they're green...or yellow... erm- Take your pick.  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Anna slept peacefully. She was turned on her side, facing the wall, her arm under the pillow to prop up her head. Her breathing was slow and soft, normal for someone who was sleeping. But suddenly, it stopped as her eyes widened. She felt her heartbeat grow faster and faster, thumping against her chest. No, she hadn't seen or heard anything, but it was a feeling. Her breaths were growing faster also and were shaking, she could feel her whole body shaking under the blankets.

'Roll over.' A voice commanded her in the back of her mind, 'Do it. Your only scaring yourself.' She tightly closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to listen for any noises. After what seemed to be ages there was a loud thump against the wall. Anna's heart beat faster as she tried to tell herself that it was only her imagination. Slowly she opened her eyes, and the thump came again.

If she was in a silent panic, she'd cry out of fear. But, she was too scare to let out any sort of noise. It became aware to Anna quickly after that it was silent in the room. She' couldn't hear anything. She couldn't her brother's breathing. In an instant, she was upright in bed, looking to his bed. He wasn't there. "Nicholas." She called into the darkness. "Nicholas!"

She pushed her blankets off of her and rushed to his bed which was empty. She picked up the blankets and threw them to the floor, "Nicholas..." Anna looked around the room helplessly. Usually, she was a very light sleeper...how could Nicholas leave without her waking up?

Anna opened the door and walked out of the bedroom, looking around the main room for Nicholas. She looked to her parents' bedroom. Should she wake them? Biting her bottom lip, she decided against it. Maybe he was just sitting outside. Anna made her way to the door, and pulled it opened, walking out onto the porch. There was no sign of Nicholas.

"Oh..." She sighed, worried. Hastily, she walked down the steps and walked to the side of the house. No, he wasn't here either. She turned the corner to the back of the house and saw Nicholas leaning against the wall.

"Nicholas!" She grabbed his hand, "What are you doing out here?!" Anna demanded him, tears stinging her eyes. He didn't reply, but continued to stare into the distance. "What are you looking at."

"The warning bell, it didn't ring. I heard someone yell, and I came outside... I saw the creature." He said in an empty voice, "And it saw me... It started to come for me, but Micheal went after it... and... He stopped it... But-" He shook his head, his voice fading away.  
  
"But what?"  
  
He raised his arm, pointing to where he was staring. Anna felt her breath get trapped in her throat as she saw a body laying on the cold ground. Anna stared in horror as she started to walk closer to it.

"ANNA!" He yelled, "DON'T!"  
  
She looked back at her brother, "Go tell... get mother and father and..." She faded off, then seeing Nicholas wasn't moving she scowled, "GO!" At this, Nicholas ran.

Anna gulped the lump in her throat as she slowly came closer. She couldn't feel the tears running down her cheeks. Anna dropped down to her knees beside her motionless cousin. His clothes were ripped in many places. They were covered in blood. His face was scratched, and his lip was split. But his eyes were opened and glassy, staring at nothing.

"Michael..." She sob, pushing her shoulder, "P-Please wake u-up." Her voice quivered as he gave no reply to her. Pressing her lips together, she leaned forward, putting her ear against his chest. Nothing. Anna looked at him trying to hold back from crying, "Michael!" She screamed at him. He didn't make the slightest movement. "You can't be dead..." Anna stared at him, hoping for him to say something, but knowing it wouldn't happen. Softly she ran her hand over his eyes closing them.

She buried her hands into her face. Anna though, had no time to mourn the death of her only cousin.

"Anna!" Someone shouted and Anna recognized the voice as the voice of her mother. But she was back at the house, Anna could tell without turning around. "Run!" Slowly looking over her hands, to the left, they was a red cloaked figure hastily moving for her. And before Anna knew it, she was running as fast as her legs would carry her. Though she didn't know it at the time, Anna was running into the forest.


	14. Fear is Only an Emotion

_Just in case you don't know... I usally have updates on my bio... like for stories I just added chaps to or why I haven't been writing._

* * *

Running. The was the only thing she had to do. Keep running. Run for her life. How fast were these creatures? Did she lose them? Was it still chasing? Anna didn't dare to look over her shoulder to see. That would be too risky. She could trip over a root of a tree, or over a rock. If the creature was still behind her... She wouldn't have a chance. No, she couldn't look back. She just had to keep running, for how long, she wasn't sure.

The thin small branches wiped against her as she ran, her clothes tearing on large bushes. Leaves crunched under her feet. It felt like this wasn't her life. Like she was someone else, just watching this girl run. But, when she stumbled, she felt her heart beat faster out of fear that she'd trip. She'd quickly catch herself though.

She kept on running. Her legs felt like they'd give away at any moment. Her chest was on fire. Air was no longer able to get into her lungs. Her sides felt as if they would split. Her heart was wildly pounding against her chest, which was starting to be filled with pain. She felt weak and heavy. She couldn't keep this on forever.

Anna slowly came to a jog, then to a walk, and finally, to a complete stop. As soon as she stopped, she collapsed to the ground. She clutched onto a chunk of grass, as she tried to control her desperate gasps for air.

Anna laid there, on the ground, feeling a bit light-headed. She could feel her eyes lids getting heavier and heavier by the second. And finally, she let them drop.

Anna's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She was... In the forest. Alone. Lost. Somewhere else in the forest lurked even more creatures. In an instant, she was to her feet, hastily looking around herself. The darkness seemed to wrap itself around Anna.

She ran a few feet to where she thought she had came. But no, she didn't recognize anything. Not a thing. "Mother!" She shouted into the night. Nothing answered her. Not a voice, not a gust of wind, there was simply no sound at all. No frogs, no crickets, nothing. Tears stung her eyes, threating to escape. "Father!" Anna yelled, slowly moving to a thick tree, holding onto it, as if this would provide protection. Yet again...nothing. "Nicholas!" Her voice was more desperate and shrill this time. To Anna's horror... Nothing at all. She was utterly alone.

Against Anna's will, tears began to roll down her cheeks out of fright, as she sank down to the cold ground. She was alone in the forest, the creatures could be any where. They had almost gotten Nicholas, but... But Michael had tried to help. He was killed be them. Brutally killed by the awful creatures. He died, Anna never even got to say a word of good-bye to him. Michael, her only cousin, the one she could trust with anything was dead. Dead.

The cold autumn night wind blew over her, and she felt goose bumps running up her arms. Absent-mindedly, she rubbed them, her teeth chattering. She sank back into the ground and tree as best as she could, looking around herself. She wished someone would run up to her. Or she wished that she was dreaming. That this was only a dream, a nightmare, and that she'd awake in her warm bed, wake to see her family. This didn't happen. This wasn't a dream. She was awake.

Realizing that she was actually lost in the woods, that she'd cross the borderline...that she was alone with the creatures, Anna let out a cry which was crossed with a scream into the blackness of the forest. Now, the crying came freely. She let herself drop down, her hands holding her head, as she uncontrollably sobbed out of fear.

After minutes, her eyes had no more tears in them, the sobs would not come, she was fine. For now. She blinked, and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, as she pushed herself off of the ground, so she was sitting again. She let out a soft breath, as she folded her hands together, staring at the ground. Anna remembered hearing stories of her mother have to cross the woods to the tows to get medicine for her father.

Her mother had made it through. She told Anna of the man, Kevin...was that his name? Anna was pretty sure... She had told her of how his voice sounded, gentle and kind. And how he had hastily brought back medicines for her, how he had been kind to her. Anna, always after hearing the story, had felt a feeling of... hope. The towns, the outside world was kind.

She was attacked, but she had killed the creature, and had made it back safely. Her mother made it through... She had braved the forest... She had made it.

Anna gulped, as she looked up to the crescent moon. She should be able to make it too. There was nothing to be afraid of...

Anna remembered when she was five, and she had been crying outside her parent's door. She was alone in the dark room. The very dark room. Anna didn't like being left alone in the dark. It was her father who had opened the door to her. He had lit a candle, and picked Anna up, walking back into her room. When inside, he layed her down, and pulled the covers over her. "Anna...There isn't anything to be afraid of." He said, sitting down next to her on the bed, softly stroking her forehead. "There isn't anything at all. I promise you."

"But-" Anna had began in a tone that threatened she'd cry again.

Lucius only smiled, as he leaned in closer to his daughter, "Anna, I'd never let anything happen to you. Nor would your mother. The dark is nothing to be afraid of. Fear... Fear is only an emotion. It can be overcome. It may take some work, but you can beat it. Do you understand?" He asked, gently holding her soft hand in his rough one.

"Y- Yes." She said with a nod.

"Don't think of what can happen...Only of what must be done."

She looked up into her father's eyes, "Only of what must be done?"

"Yes." He said with a nod. "Will you be alright?"

Anna looked to the candle, then to the corner of the room which was dark, then back to her father's face, "Yes."

"Good." He said with a smile, as he kissed her good-night. He then stood-up, and blew out the candle, making his way to the door. He stopped and said to Anna again, "Fear is only an emotion, Anna. I know your strong enough to beat it...Sweet dreams." And with that, he left Anna in the darkness. After that night, she never had a problem with being left alone in the dark.

Anna was slowly brought out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of crickets somewhere near. She'd be alright. Tomorrow, in the daylight, she'd search for a way back.

Fear was only an emotion, that could be overcome. She wouldn't think of what could happen, but only of what must be done. And that was getting out of the forest, back to the village.


	15. What If?

_Now I'm sorry the last chapter was 'boring'. But not every chapter can have 'suspense' in it. Atleast...not in mine... Blame writer's block. Plus I'm getting to the end of this story... Like 3 chapters left (not counting this one) and making an end to a suspence story is very,very had. Atleast for me it is._

_But... Here's a chapter starting out from Lucius's PoV._

* * *

Ivy sat on her daughter's bed, which still had not been made. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed. Lucius sat beside her, his hands folded together, his eyes staring down to the wooden floorboards. He hadn't any clue what he could say to his wife to comfort her. Nicholas sat on his own bed, staring at his parents, wondering about his sister. He had many question, but he knew it wasn't the best time to ask them, so he stayed silent.

Taking a deep breath, Lucius put an arm around Ivy's shaking shoulders, "It'll be alright." He told her, "Anna's like you. She's strong. She'll be alright."

"But Lucius, she's only fourteen years old!" Ivy cried to him.

"She'll be fine." He said softly, though he was not completely sure. Lucius felt guilty. He had a gut feeling earlier last night, but for some reason, he didn't know why, he dismissed it as nothing. What could possible go wrong? But in a single night, his son had nearly been attacked, his only nephew had been killed by those the villagers do not speak of, and his daughter was lost in the woods, were they reside.

Lucius slowly looked to Nicholas, who was still sitting on his bed, staring at them. He gave his son a

pleading look, and Nicholas seemed to know what it meant. He got up slowly, and crossed the room to his mother, "Mama," He said barely above a whisper, "I'm very hungry...Do you think...You could make me something?"

Ivy dropped her hands into her lap as her eyes lifted to his face, "Of course, Nicholas..." Her voice was still shaky from crying, "You haven't had anything to eat yet..." Slowly, she stood up and softly held his hand, leading him out of the room. Lucius knew that Ivy knew that this was a way to try and take her mind off of Anna, even if only for a moment.

Lucius watched them go and he bowed his head down again. Now that his son and wife were gone, tears escaped his eyes, but he was careful not to let out a sob or cry. He had to be strong. Taking a deep breath, he forced the tears to stop as he looked around the room. He rubbed his forehead as he heard Nicholas's quiet questions, and Ivy's muttered replies.

Slowly he stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the main room of the house. His eyes flickered to the small wooden bench that had a yellow cloak draping over it. Biting his tounge bitting his teeth lightly, his fingers pulled at his shirt. He knew that the elders, or anyone else in the village would let him go alone. There were talks of searching, but only in groups of five to ten people. That was too much. It would take too much time. It'd be quicker for Lucius to go alone but... If a creature came, he was as good as dead.

Dead.

What if a creature came upon his daughter? Would she even have a chance? Even if the creatures didn't find her, there were other dangers. There were other animals in the forest. Coyotes and bears just to name a few. Now, that it was fall, it got very, very cold at night, with chilly gusts of wind. She could freeze. All she had on was her nightgown, not a coat, or cloak. Just a nightgown... She could get sick from the cold temperatures, and get a very bad fever. The kind that would make anyone feel like they couldn't get up to do anything.

No, he couldn't let that happen. No.

In a swift single motion, he had the yellow cloak under his arm.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked, looking in his direction. She always knew what was on his mind, so she must certainly know this time. His son also looked at him, "Papa?" Nicholas mostly called him Father, it was rare when he used 'papa'. He only used it when he'd been scared, or when he was a desperate state for something.

His eyes dropped to the floor in guilt. What if something happened to him? He'd leave Ivy and Nicholas alone...

"Lucius?" She asked again and he lifted his eyes to her.

"I must go out and find Anna, or at the very least try to."

"But-"

"But nothing. She's in the forest alone. You've made it through the forest for me, and I must do the same for her." He said in a gentle but in a 'I am going no matter what' way.

"I- I do understand, but it's just..." She faded off and looked down.

Lucius nodded and hugged her, "I'll be fine. I promise you." He kissed her lips and hugged her again. He looked down to Nicholas and ruffled his hair a bit before kissing his forehead. "I'll be back very soon. Before you even know it." With a last weak smile, he quickly left the house before any doubts could come into his mind.

He keep his head lowered as he briskly walked to the edge of the forest. Lucius threw the cloak over himself. With a deep breath, he crossed the line, starting to walk into the forest. But someone's shout held him back.

"Wait!"

He turned to see a boy running down the hill. Lucius watched him for a moment before recognizing him. "Go back."

"But I want to come and help!"

"No...It would be too dangerous. Besides, you've got your parents and younger sister to look after..."

"But I-!"

Lucius cut him off before he could finish, "No, Nathan. I'm sorry...but I can't risk it. I can't risk your life as well as my own. Now stay here, and don't tell anyone about this... Do you understand."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh, "Yes."

Lucius nodded, and quickly turned away from him, waving in and out of trees. Weaving in and out of trees and bushes.

* * *

Anna slowly, and hesitantly over rocks and roots. She had been walking for two hours now, but she seemed to be getting nowhere. Nowhere at all. She was sure that she'd be forever lost here, if not attacked first.

Pressing her lips together she stopped to rest. Anna let herself drop down to the ground as she stared at the gray sky. It had been like this all day, threatening to start raining at any moment. That was the last thing she needed. Even more coldness, rain, and mud. She pulled her knees closer to her chest as she slowly looked around herself. Trees, dead leaves, dirt, rocks, and bushes all around her. The whole forest was a dead color. Pale orange, red, but mostly brown. A half a month ago the forest was tempting with all of it's bright colors, but now. Now it had a forbidding feel to it.

She pushed her hair, with a few tangles in it, out of her face and she silently sighed. Anna got off of the ground as she continued to walk, but at a more slower pace. Running and walking all day without water, only having a handful of nearly dead berries to eat, and not getting enough sleep was catching up with her. Her whole body felt tired and heavy. She just want to lay down, and close her eyes. But she knew if she did it'd be a very, very long time before she woke up again, if she did wake up. No, she had to continue on.

Anna stopped suddenly as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She tried to quite her breathing to listening for noises of some sort. There weren't any chriping birds or crickets though. It felt as if something was somewhere close around her. Anna held her breath, as she slowly turned her head. Her stomach dropped down, but her heart beat faster as she saw red. A red cloak. Those they villagers do not speak of... Two. Two of them, side by side, slowly walking closer to her. But they weren't looking at her.

She took a step back, and to her horror the crunching sounds of leaves filled the air. The creatures' heads snapped up to her direction. Anna slowly lifted her foot as she gently set it down on some dirt. Slowly, she let out a silent breath as she stared at the two creatures which were slowly, but surely, making their way towards her.

* * *

_There you go... There's your cliffhanger until... whenever my writer's block ends..._

_Review!_


	16. Something Better To Do

_Sorry for the long wait... Been having problems...  
  
But here you go._

* * *

Anna stood there, her eyes wide in horror. She froze in place, trying to hold her breath as well as she could. Anna wanted to turn and run. It would be easier, it would be quicker. Of course she'd be caught...but... atleast she wouldn't have stand here and wait. So, if she wanted to do it. Why was she just standing here? Was it because the creatures in the forbidden-colored cloaks were doing the exact same?

They weren't at all moving, but standing as still as statues, staring right at Anna. Why weren't they rushing at her? She was waiting for them to do just that. But there they stood, about thirty feet away. They easily could get Anna. So why weren't they making the slightest effort to... Maybe they were like all the other animals Anna seen and heard about. They just stalked their prey, then they'd just torture them. Nipping at them, knocking them around until the poor animal had no more strength to even try and get away. Surely that's what they were doing to Anna.  
  
It was the only reason that she could think of.

Anna could feel her arms and legs shaking uncontrollable. 'Stop!' Her mind commanded the rest of her body, but it was no use. Anna's hands grabbed at her skirt and clenched into fists, trying to stop from shaking. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. Anna closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

It was a sure thing... She'd never see anyone from the village again. Not even that rude little brat that suggest that she should throw herself in the forest.

Never again would she get to hear her mother's stories and songs. She wouldn't get to have her father give her quiet advice, or hear his laugh. Anna felt herself smile lightly at the thought of his laugh. He'd hardly let it slip out in the village, but when he was alone with Ivy, Anna, or Nicholas, he didn't care... It was rough, yet calm and soft at the same time. Diffucult to explain, even to herself. Nicholas... She'd never get to help him out again. Or listen to his problems when he got older. Nathan...sweet Nathan, everytime she saw him, Anna came close to shouting her love for him. But she had resisted the urge to...

She'd never get to see anyone at all.

All thanks to these monsters in red.

At that thought, it crossed Anna's mind to just go after the creatures. She opened one eye slightly and her breath caught in her thought. Both of her eyes shot wide opened and started to glance from side to side. They had left. Left Anna alive. Her breathing quickened as her heart and mind started to race. Where could they have gone? Anna spun around in a circle, but no sight of the red cloaks.

She took a few steps forward and Anna felt her body tense up, expecting to see one of the creatures run at her. But, it did not happen. She took more steps, but quicker. Still, nothing. They were gone. Utterly gone. It didn't make sense though... Why would they have just left her? Did they find something better then her? She was hopeful of it, but very, very doubtful.

They wouldn't just leave her.

But here was her chance...Her last chance to get out of the forest and live. Anna broke into a run, jumping over rocks and tree roots sticking out of the ground, ducking under branches that seemed to be trying to get her to stay in the forest, forever trapped. Anna continued to run, her legs getting tired, her chest on fire.  
  
"ANNA!"  
  
She was so lost in running that she barely heard the voice. It took her a brief moment to understand it and to stop. She stopped so suddenly that she nearly tripped. Anna tried to control her breathing so she could hear better. Her hopes started to drop with every passing second. Maybe she had only imagined the voice.

"ANNA!"

The voice echoed all around, and Anna could tell it was her fathers. "I'M HERE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Anna walked closer to the direction she thought the voice was coming from.

"ANNA?!"

"HERE!" She could hear her father's voice getting closer each time he yelled.

"STAY THERE!" His voice replied back to her.

"ALRIGHT!" Anna stood in place, not wanting to have the slightest change of getting lost again. Softly, she wrung her hands together, wishing he'd come sooner.

"Keep yelling!"

"I'm Here! Hurry!"  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can, Anna!"

In an instant she could see a figure run to her in a yellow cloak. Smiling in relief, Anna ran to her father, hugging him tightly. Finally she felt like everything would be alright with her father with her. Nothing could go wrong. The creatures wouldn't even try to go after them. She'd finally get to go back to the village and see her mother and brother and everyone else.

Lucius smiled to himself then stepped back from his daughter, but he still held onto her shoulders, "Your alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't lie Anna.... You swear your alright? Your not hurt?"  
  
"I'm alright... I'm not hurt." He hugged her again, a few tears escaping his eyes. "How's mother?"  
  
"She'll be fine knowing that your home and not hurt at all. Nicholas will be too. Everyone will be. You made all of us worried and nervous for you, Anna."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize. They'll all be happy to see that you're well." He stopped and looked down at her, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes!" Anna nodded furiously "I want to go home."  
  
"I thought so." He kissed her forehead, then put his arm around her shoulders, leading back to the direction of the village.

Anna let out a happy and relieve sigh, finally this nightmare would be over with.

* * *

They continued to walk and talk quietly, giving smiles to eachother now and then. Her father lifted his eyes and nodded to the distance and Anna could see the borderline and torches that were unlit. She grinned up at him, then looked ahead as they walked closer. She was in the village, with her family and friends. Everything would be alright. It would be. Anna walked inbetween the torches and grinned, she was out of the forest. She had made it.

She looked up to her father, but he was looking around, a troubled expressionn on his face. "What is it?" She asked quietly, but he either didn't hear her, or chose not to answer her. Just a few seconds after she asked, he grabbed her hand, starting to run. Anna nearly fell when he pulled her arm, but she caught herself. Anna struggled to keep up with her father's speed.

With a gasp, Anna suddenly stopped seeing a creature, covered by a red cloak, laying motionless on the ground. The blood was easy to see...it was coming from what seemed like all over. A blade was in its chest. Others villages had started to run to them now. Anna looked around and saw Nathan slowly dragging himself away fromm the creature before he collasped on his back to the ground. Blood was seeping through the white shirt of where his shoulder was.

His face was very pale, and his eyes were closed tightly in pain. There was blood all over his clothes, but not as much as there was at his shoulder. It seemed to be drenched in red. Nathan held his shoulder as a light groan escaped his mouth. Lucius was at his side suddenly, putting pressure on his shoulder, "Stop moving." He commanded Nathan. For the most part, he did...but his body was still slightly shaking.

Nathan winced in pain again and he opened his eyes halfway, looking at the villagers that were surrounding him. Anna's eyes met his and he offered a weak smile as he lifted his head a few inches off of the ground, "Ah, good....You've found her..." And with that, Nathan fell unconscience.

Anna backed out of the way as the doctor pushed his way through the crowd. She stopped for a moment...No body else except Anna saw the flash of red dissappear into the forest. For a moment, she did nothing but she felt her mother's arms around her, and Anna turned to hug her.

_

* * *

_

__

Two more chapters to go... They'll probaly be short ones.


	17. Wanting to Know

Anna sat beside Nathan and Nicholas silently. The brillant blue sky above them held no cloud in sight. The sun was shining but not too bright, not too hot. It was just warming. That was it. It was perfect. Her eyes flickered to his face and he flashed her a grin before looking down to the green grass that spread in all directions around them, then faded into the fores. The trees seemed peaceful, with their tall branches twisting up to the sky, covered in the green leaves, gently swaying with the summer breeze. They sat a distance from the village, but a safe distance away from the forest.

Anna's eyes shifted to the forest. Six years ago she had been lost in it, doubting if she'd ever get out. Not sure if she would live or die. It didn't seem that long ago, not at all long... The warning bell would still be used every so often... But not as much as it had six years ago. Evey now and then someone would get a slight injury from those they don't speak of. Nothing serious though...

She looked back to her company.

Nicholas' hair had gotten a bit shaggier, and his eyes darker in color, matching Lucius's. He stood up for a moment and Anna looked up to her younger brother who was now already thirteen. Nicholas had certainley grown in those handful of years, but Anna know that he still had more years to grow. She smiled to herself relizing how she'd have to look up to see the face of her younger brother sometime soon. He took a breath and looked at them, "I've got to be getting back now, I have to do a few chores with father." Nicholas smiled at each of them in turn, "I'll see you two later..." He nodded to them then started his walk back to the village.

"G'bye." Nathan and Anna said together as he left them. Nathan looked to Anna and smiled lightly, giving her hand a soft squeeze, wanting attention. She squeezed back and looked at him, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Nathan said with a grin.

"What?" She asked with a laugh, "What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing... Just thinking." He said in a teasing way. His eyes fell to the ground, but the grin was still on his face as he started to pick at the grass.

"And what is in you thoughts, Nathan?" Anna asked him in a careless voice.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother to you."

"You aren't a bother... Now tell me."

Nathan shrugged "I don't know if I should."

"You should and you will. You know you want me to know."

"How do you know that I want you to know what I know?"

"How do I know? I know you want me to know what you know...by the way, what I want to know." Anna said with a smile.

"Oh? You want to know what I know? That I know you know that I want you to know that you want to know?"

"Exactley." Anna said with a nod.

Nathan let out a laugh then smiled softly, "Well if you really want to know..."

"I do."

"It's that I love you, Anna." He said with a smile.

"Well I love you, Nathan." Anna said with a soft smile.

"Then if you love me...Would you marry me?"

Anna stared at him with wide eyes, "What?"

"I asked your father and mother, they both give their blessings. I even asked Nicholas...He approves..." Nathan said slowly, his hands pulling at his vest nervously, "So... Anna Hunt, will you marry me?"

Anna smiled then quickly leaned in and kissed him.

"Is that a yes then?" Asked an excited Nathan.

"Yes!" Grinning, Nathan kissed her softly. Anna pulled back and smiled at him.

He grinned then looked around, "Should we be getting back? To tell...everyone?"

"We'll tell them soon enough,Nathan, but for now..." Anna's voice faded as she kissed his soft lips gently. She felt his fingers run through her hair. "This is perfect." Muttered Nathan, his lips brushing against her cheek.

"It is perfect." Confirmed Anna just above a whisper.

* * *

_Review! _

_One chapter left... And so not to get confused... It will be going back to a month or so after Anna gets out of the forest..._


	18. Learning the Family Secret

**A.N**_: I've had to type this Author's Note up 3 times already! So this one won't be as detailed... I know this and the last chapter was short, but I think I had, in earlier chapters, stuff abotu the last 2 chapters being short. If not, I had it a few times in my 'Bio' updates...It's just to explain some things. Hope your not disappointed. If you are... Well, this was my first 'suspense' fanfiction, and making the ending was difficult..._

Sorry for the wait, had troubles logging in, and getting time to myself to post this. Also, sorry for the mistakes. Spell-checker isn't working...  
Will there be a sequel? Most likely not. But if by some chance I will make one, you'll have to wait...

_Ooh, and so you aren't confused. This is going back in time. I repeat, back in time._

_Suppose I can't keep you waiting... So... Go ahead._

* * *

Anna sat in her home, at the table, her back to the door. Her grandfather sat across from her, her mother to the right and her father to the left. Nicholas was at a friend's home. He was still too young to hear the secret. Well, actually to hear the truth behind the secret. Anna's eyes flickered to her parents and grandfather, but she was comfortable, so she droppped her eyes to the single candle that was in the center of the table. Wax dripped down the side of it.

"Anna." It was her grandfather's voice and Anna looked up.

"Yes?" She asked just above a whisper. Although she had no idea of what they were going to tell, she knew it was something very, very serious. Anna didn't want to know anything like that. She was happy the way everything was. Nearly eight months ago she had got of the forest, and things were just starting to get normal again. Well, as normal as things could be.

"We've decedied that your now old enough to know..."

"I'm fifteen." Anna sat in a hurry. Was fifteen really old enough?

"Yes, Anna. We know that." Her mother said, looking in her direction.

Anna's hands were clutching at her skirt under the table and she looked to her father, "Why can't Nicholas hear?"

"He's much too young." His low voice said as he watched his daughter, "Nicholas wouldn't understand... He'd tell his friends, who'd tell others, who'd tell others... We just can't let that happen."

"But will you still tell him? When he's my age, I mean?"

Her grandfather nodded, "Yes. And if not me... your mother or father."

"Do the others elders know?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Other villagers?"

"No."

Anna glanced between her mother and father. It wasn't making sense.

"Why not?"

"They might try to leave the village then... Bring their family with them."

"But the creatures-"

"This is what the conversation is about, Anna." Ivy said softly, closing her eyes.

"Why is only the elders and...our family that knows?" She asked louder then she meant to.

"When Ivy had to go to the towns for Lucius," Her parents exchanged glances, "I had to tell her." Her grandfather sighed, as he looked at Anna. "She was safe because... The creatures don't exist."

Anna blinked, "What?"

"They don't exist..."

"Then why are we stuck here?!" She demanded, looking at their faces.

"We meant to leave a while ago. A long while... Maybe a few months after you were born... We sent four men out to make sure that the path was still in place, and not washed away by the rain..." Anna felt a questioning expression place itself on her face. What path? "Only two came back... But after just four days, one of them died...They were attacked."

She leaned forward on the table. "By what?"

He rubbed his forhead, "The monsters that live in the forest."

Anna took a breath, "You said they didn't exist."

"Not that kind that we made up..."

"You made up the creatures?"

"Yes... We meant to keep famalies here. To be safe... So we made up the creatures to keep people in... It was years after until we realized we need to get out of this place, but... They extended the forest...Took down the roads to let the forest grow... Not by much, but it's bigger then it was when we first came."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The people that live on the other side...." He faded off, but quickly refound his voice.

"But... When the four men tried to find the path, two were attacked by monsters that we didn't know still lived in the forest, or even existed for that matter... We heard about them when all of us were children, younger then you. But everyone said they were fake..." He looked at Anna who was still leaning forward on the table, her mouth slightly hung open.

He took a breath, then sighed, "The monsters though, are blind."

"How do you know?"

"The one man that survived said that the other three tried to run, but he was too scared to move. The monster ran right past him to catch the others. It didn't hear his footsteps like it heard the other's."

"If they're blind, why can't we just go past them?"

"Like your mother here," He patted Ivy's hand, "They've got excellent hearing... Very, very fast as well. If they decided to go after you... there really isn't any hope... But it seems as if they do actually decide who can pass, and who must suffer. We do not know how they decide."

Anna sank back into her chair as she looked at the small flickering flame sitting ontop of the candle, "So we're stuck here. All of us. Forever..."

"No, Anna." Her father said quickly, looking to his daughter.

Ivy held her daughter's hand, "We will find a way out... There will be a way out before you have children and they are fully grown. By then... By then, you can live the village... And go explore the world. You won't have to be stuck in this village for that much longer..."

'I hope so.' she thought, but she didn't say it outloud. Because, she didn't want her parents and grandfather to feel guilty for being here, and if they didn't get out...

Anna looked outside of the window. "Have they... The real creatures came to the village before... Before-"

"No." Her grandfather shook his head, "That was the first time... When you were lost, and Micheal... The red flowers...all of that was the first time they came..."

"Do you think they'll come again?"

"I don't know. If they do...Hopefully it won't be as horrible as it was."

Anna fell silent as she watched the young men of the village began to light the torches on the borderline. One said a good-bye to the other one, and began to climb up to the watch tower. Anna looked to the bell that seemed small in the distance. She remembered what everyone told her since she was young...

Do not go into the forest, for that is where they wait...  
Do not show the bad color, that only attracts them...  
Heed the warning bell, for they are coming...

.The End.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and...  
Review!_


End file.
